Crash into Hello
by Uchiha B
Summary: It was a clear cliché they met like this, but the results were far from normal, "RFA? I would be happy to join!" IY/Mystic Messenger drabbles, Kagome x Harem
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Continue?

* * *

"Higurashi?"

Kagome jumped, breaking out of her thoughts at the concerned call of her name and she quickly turned to her male companion she was currently walking with, "A-ah, yes, Houjo-kun?"

The brunet stared down at her with clear worry, "You seem a bit distracted today," He stated, tightening the hold on his bag that contained his text books, "Are you sure you're feeling well enough for a study session?"

The blue-eyed girl sighed, "You don't need to worry about my... 'illnesses' anymore," Kagome forced a smile, "I've never been healthier in my life than now."

"Yes, but..." Houjo unconsciously fiddled with his fingers, "It's no problem if we need to stop at my parents' pharmacy," He said anxiously, "I'm sure that there's–?!"

"Itai!"

Houjo gasped, watching with wide eyes as a male quickly turned from a corner of a building they were passing, crashing into Kagome with a force hard enough to knock them both harshly to the ground, "Higurashi!"

' _I was completely unprepared for that...'_ Kagome thought with a wince, barely registering the weight that had landed on top of her, _'All this studying really is getting me rusty.'_

"Joesonghamnida!" A rather pleasant male voice quickly called out and Kagome could only blink when she opened her eyes, finding herself surprised of the apology that was spoken in Korean before it turned into accented Japanese, "Oh! I guess I should mean gomen nasai!"

"N-no," Kagome began to sit up when the male lifted himself off her, "It's fine, I'm o-okay–" She glanced upwards, freezing on the spot when she found herself looking at mesmerizing eyes staring down at her with fascination and it felt like her heart skipped a beat at the unusual sight, _'His eyes...'_

They were red.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

Red eyes.

In her knowledge, she knew that humans did not naturally have red eyes and there were only very few explanations for this male to possess such a colour.

And from what she was sensing, she could most certainly rule out one of the possibilities right away.

"Hmm," The male hummed thoughtfully, looking down at her in concern when it became apparent that she was not going to respond, "Maybe I said it the wrong way?" He said to himself in Korean as he brought out a Korean-to-Japanese translation book.

"Ah, no," Kagome shook her head as she stood up, "Apology was fine." She stammered over the words slightly, surprising both males.

"Higurashi, you can speak Korean?!" Houjo gasped in utter shock when Kagome clumsily uttered the foreign words.

"Just a few words words and phrases," Kagome shrugged, "Many foreigners from all over the world have stopped by the shrine for years now. It's only natural I would pick some things."

The male with silver-white hair looked a little surprised as well for a moment before a dazzling smile brightened his handsome face and he was rapidly flipping through his translation book before speaking in his accented Japanese, "I am glad such a beautiful lady has accepted my apology~"

Kagome nodded again, staring intently at the male, or, more specifically, his red eyes, _'Could they be contacts?'_ She wondered, _'But his hair is white_ _too_ _. An albino_ _maybe_ _?'_

But the thing she could be sure of was the fact he was no Youkai as they were extremely rare as it was and there was no way in hell she would just be coincidentally bumping into one on the street.

"Oh!"

Kagome jumped when Houjo suddenly made a noise and pointed a finger at the white-haired foreigner, who looked a bit surprised and curious, "Houjo-kun?" Kagome inquired, watching as recognition flooded his eyes.

"Aren't you Ryu Hyun?!"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing

EXTREMELY important A/N in profile

* * *

"You... _know_ me?"

The white-haired male asked after a few moments of silence passed and Kagome's eyes darted between the two in a very curious manner.

Houjo instantly and visibly flushed, quickly bringing his hand up to his face to hide his reddened cheeks, "I, uhh–" He began to stutter, clearly embarrassed he had said anything at all.

The male, apparently called Ryu Hyun, looked at Kagome with an inquiring blink, who simply let out a breath and gave Houjo a soothing pat on his shoulder.

"You know I'm not going to judge you," She said, "Our majors are tough enough to get through and if there's a hobby that helps relieves you of stress, then that's wonderful!"

The brunet let out a shuddering sigh at Kagome's words, "I..." He muttered, running his hands through his hair before gathering his courage, "I admire the idol industry." He admitted.

"I had no idea," Kagome murmured while Hyun looked a bit surprised, but not repulsed, much to Houjo's relief, "That sure is an interesting hobby, Houjo-kun!"

"I have a distant relative called Kujikawa Rise, or better known to the world as 'Risette'," Houjo said with a small smile, "She introduced me to it and not too long ago, gave me a Korean DVD with subtitles."

"Ah, I'm afraid I know nothing about idols and celebrities." Kagome said apologetically, scratching her cheek sheepishly when Houjo began to fret.

"Right, forgive me, Higurashi!" Houjo bowed deeply before he turned to the silent white-haired male, who was taking this all in intently, "I never thought I would meet you, Ryu-san! Your role in ' _The Jalapeños Topping was Pretty Spicy_ ' was one of the best I have ever seen!"

Was this possibly...

' _Another Jaehee?'_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Pre-written chapter, posted as a gift for all the warm love and support I received from you all in the last day! If you have not played Mystic Messenger, I highly recommend you download mobile game and play!

* * *

"Thank you."

"Oh, no need to thank me!" Houjo practically flailed his arms around when Hyun bowed his head and smiled towards him, "If anything, _thank you_ for sharing your talents with the world!"

"Your kind words mean a lot to me," Hyun sighed seemingly with content before flipping through his translation book, "We may have had a rough start, but maybe we should introduce ourselves properly?"

"Oh, right!" Houjo looked a little embarrassed, bowing deeply at the waist, "My name is Houjo Aki. It's an honour to meet you!"

"My name is Higurashi Kagome," Kagome also bowed, giving a friendly smile towards the white-haired male, "It's a pleasure to meet you as well."

"My name is Ryu Hyun, but I would prefer it if you could call me Zen," Hyun said with a rather attractive smile, "It's just a nickname I like."

"Your fluency in Japanese is very impressive, Zen-san," Kagome praised, "Did you learn before you came to Tokyo?"

"Yes. I have a good friend and a very devoted supporter who kindly decided to learn beside me despite her already very busy schedule," Zen replied with a fond voice, "I am very grateful to her."

"If I may ask, what brings you to Tokyo?" Houjo inquired with a curious gaze, "Are you taking a break from your musicals?"

"I was invited here to promote something," Zen answered, "So I came here to check it out first before deciding. Something called a... 'Vocaloid' I believe?"

Both Kagome and Houjo blinked, looking a little surprised at the reveal while Zen took in their reaction with a watchful stare, "I take it a Vocaloid is something well known in Japan?"

"It's pretty big," Kagome nodded, "I know nothing about idols and celebrities, but even I know about Vocaloids," She tapped her cheek, "Though I wouldn't really know how to explain it you, it's more of a visual thing."

"Ah, well, I'm supposed to promote this newer Korean Vocaloid named UNI," Zen shrugged, "It's not for a few days still, so I thought I just sight-see."

"Were you supposed to tell us that?!" Houjo asked with a lower voice, looking rather alarmed, "Won't you get in trouble?!"

"As long as you don't tell anyone else, I'm sure it's fine," Zen winked, "And as an apology for running into the lovely lady here, why don't I buy you two lunch? It's all on me."

Kagome and Houjo looked at one another – one in utter disbelief and one in amusement – before they both turned back to Zen and nodded at the same time.

"We would be delighted."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Smatterings of other xover characters because why not?

* * *

"We would be delighted."

The answer had Zen smiling widely and it was clear it was the right choice, "Great! Do you have any preferences? I'm fine with most things."

"Well, we do frequent this little diner since a fellow university student works there on weekends," Houjo said, "Her parents are the owners and we're usually lucky enough to even get discounts. Plus, it's pretty close to here."

"Oh, Houjo-kun, so oblivious," Kagome sighed, patting the brunet on the shoulder, shaking her head with sympathy, "Have you not realized yet? _You_ are the one who receives the discounts. I'm the lucky one who just so happens to be with you at the time."

"What?" Houjo blinked, looking a bit confused, "What are you talking about, Higurashi?"

"Keiko-chan likes you," Kagome shrugged, "She's sweet on you. And why wouldn't she be?" She asked, peering at Houjo, who let out at string of stammered letters as he turned a bright flushed red, "Like with me, you go out of your way to help her study."

"U-uh, well–" Houjo fidgeted and nervously pulled at his shirt collar, "W-we have so many classes, I don't think I really have time to date..." He stated, yet kept glancing at Kagome out of the corner of his eye with a hopeful spark.

Zen watched curiously, hiding his smile behind his hand, _'It looks as though Houjo isn't the only one who is oblivious here,'_ He thought with amusement, "If you're fine with this place, then so am I."

"It's a ramen shop, but they serve more than that," Kagome gestured Zen to follow her as began to lead the way, "And like Houjo-kun said, they will be sure to give us a discount, so it won't cost much anyway."

"It's not a problem," Zen waved it off, "So, you're both university students, then?" He asked, "Oh, and before that, what should I be referring to you as? Japanese honorifics? Korean honorifics? No need to use any with me~"

"Kagome is fine," The blue-eyed girl answered cheerfully, "I'm a first-year medical student. My goal is to get my medical doctorate and help as many people as I can."

"You can just call me Aki as well," Houjo said quietly, almost in disbelief he was being so forward as he usually so strict with honorifics and such, "I'm a fourth-year medical student. My goal is the same as Higurashi's."

"That's pretty amazing," Zen said genuinely, "One of my close friends is in university as well. I wish he had half of the enthusiasm you two have for it. All he does now is play computer games for hours on end." He sighed.

Kagome opened her mouth to reply, but suddenly shut it. She abruptly stopped in her tracks, causing the two males to glance at her in concern as she closed her blue eyes and seemingly began to wait for something.

It didn't take too long and both Houjo and Zen were shocked when a figure about half a foot taller than Kagome slammed into her back, though somehow, she remained standing upright on her feet as arms wrapped around her waist from behind.

"Nee-chan!"


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Ages – Kagome: 22 / Souta: 16 / Houjo: 23

Malicious hackers in Japan are apparently known as 'Crackers'

Read, enjoy, review!

* * *

"Nee-chan!"

Kagome sighed, feeling the arms squeeze affectionately around her waist and she could not help but to roll her eyes in response to the overly-loving gesture.

"Oh, so cold, Nee-chan," Souta whined, pulling back to pout when it was apparent she was not going to relax from her stiffened stance, "You're starting to take after Onii-sama too much."

"Hah?" Kagome huffed, momentarily forgetting about Zen and Houjo, "I don't even see Sesshoumaru _that_ much," She poked Souta hard on his cheek, earning a loud complaint, "Twice a month at the most," She then eyed Souta suspiciously, "What are you doing here and how did you find me?"

"Eh," Souta shrugged, "I'm playing hard to get, I guess you could say?" He snickered when Kagome grimaced, "I know you turned off all your tracking apps and your GPS on your phone, so I just hacked it to find you."

"What?!" Kagome gave him a disapproving scowl, "Didn't Kaa-san ask you to stop with this whole hacking thing? I don't know anything about it, but I do know it can lead you into some serious trouble."

Meanwhile, Zen and Houjo stood silently on the side, watching as the Higurashi siblings held a rapid conversation that neither could understand for two different reasons, though Zen's was more along the line of a language barrier rather than Houjo's utter cluelessness.

"Aki," Zen began as he flipped through his translation book, immediately bringing Houjo to full attention, "I'm unsure what was just said. Did that young man just refer to something about 'crackers'?"

"Ah, that's Higurashi's younger brother, Higurashi Souta," Houjo replied, "He's pretty much a genius when it comes to technology. What he did is break into Higurashi's phone without her permission to access her information. I believe the west calls it hacking."

Zen's eyes widened a bit, _'What are the odds of meeting a_ _nother_ _hacker here?'_ He thought, eyeing Souta with interest and he could instantly see the resemblance between the two with their strange, but marvellous blue eyes.

"It's Shippou-chan's day off in–no, probably his _first_ day off ever and you ditch him?" Kagome did not appear impressed.

"I'm not ditching him," Souta mumbled, "It doesn't matter where I go, he _will_ find me," He shuddered, looking at his sister with a glare, "If I have to suffer, so do you!" He stuck his tongue out, causing Kagome to roll her eyes once more, "Do you even know what he wants to do today?! He wants to go buy magical girl figurines!"

"Why am I not surprised?" Kagome murmured, rubbing the side of her head in an attempt to ward off an oncoming headache.

"It would be fine if he kept his weird-ass obsession with Mahou Shoujo anime to himself," Souta huffed, "The first thing on his bucket list is to get Nee-chan to cosplay Sailor Mars."

Houjo abruptly choked on air and his own saliva and he quickly covered his nose when a stream of blood suddenly trickled down.

"Are you okay, Aki?" Zen asked in concern, placing a hand on Houjo's shoulder, finally catching Souta's attention, who had not even noticed his presence until that moment.

"Oh, wow," Souta blinked, taking in the white-haired male's extremely beautiful good looks before grinning towards Kagome and giving her a rough pat on the back, "Is this one going to be another one added to your 'harem', Nee-chan?"

"...Souta, shut up..."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Happy New Year!

Read, Enjoy, Review!

* * *

 _'H-harem?!'_

Houjo had to forcibly slow down his breathing before his body went into shock, though he knew his face was a shade far too red for his comfort.

A harem?!

 _'A-am I... am I at least a part of this harem?'_ Houjo thought dizzily, scratching at his heated cheeks, staring blankly at the bickering Higurashi siblings (on Kagome's side anyway), _'I must be, right?'_

Of course, he had backed off right away when Souta had approached him and told him directly to his face that Kagome had needed a friend and not a romantic interest when she had come back from that year long backpacking trip she had taken directly after graduating high school.

He had no idea what had happened to her on that trip, but all he knew it had left her terribly depressed by the time she returned home and that it had taken a year of intensive counselling to help her move on from the terrible event or events she may have gone though.

However, he still had hope that he could still be–

"Ah, Aki?" Houjo jumped when he felt a hand rest on his shoulder and he turned his head to see Zen smile at him sympathetically, "I think that Kagome's brother was just joking about that harem thing."

"What?" Houjo swallowed thickly, covering his cheeks with hands to hide his utter embarrassment, but to no real avail, "I, well..."

"Although I'm quite sure Kagome could assemble one if she wanted to~" Zen said jokingly, causing Houjo to whimper quietly and follow after him silently as they both walked up to the Higurashi siblings, who seemed to be in an heated argument.

"Not all hacking is bad, Nee-chan!" Souta said with exasperation, "You can make good money with the right jobs!"

"But it also can get you into the wrong jobs!" Kagome crossed her arms over her chest, "You're a genius with technology, yes, but you're also a prodigy at sports too! Athletes can make millions!"

"I'm having fun with hacking!" Souta huffed, "Sports are boring now. There's this hacker online who likes to create challenges for other hackers to try to solve – kind of like puzzles for hackers. Some are easy, some take work, and some I don't know what the hell to do."

"And?" Kagome sighed, seeing that Souta was not going to back down, "Is this really _that_ fun for you?"

"Yes!" Souta grinned happily, "707 is one of the best hackers in the world! If I want to beat him or her, I have to keep working at it!"

Zen immediately stopped just inches away from the Higurashi siblings, having heard Souta call out the very familiar name, _'Well,'_ He thought, quickly trying to erase the surprise from his handsome face, _'Seven would be famous in the hacking world.'_

"Zen?" Houjo asked in concern, "Are you all right?"

"Yes, of course," Zen answered, "It is very rude of me to invite you two out to lunch and keep you waiting. Allow me to introduce myself to Kagome's little brother first and we can be on our way to the diner." And besides...

Souta was very interesting.


End file.
